Ascendence
by superimmersed
Summary: After the pod landing. Some canon and canon divergence. Maggie Sawyer arrives in National City with Kate Kane baggage. She recently transfered from Gotham to lead the Alien and Metahuman taskforce. There is M rated stuff later. Maggie and Alex, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Working title/ Maybe...Ascendance**

Summary: After the pod lands. Maggie Sawyer arrives in National City. Alex, Vasquez and Maggie Sawyers first impressions.

Author Note:2nd attempt at a fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Chapter One: Introductions

Maggie woke up with anticipation. Last night was another night where she didn't get much sleep. The trauma of her old Gotham life creeping up on her as she slept. She pushed it from her mind. This was her new start, her new beginning. The creation of new Maggie, in a new city that was nothing like Gotham.

As she crept to the bathroom, passed all the unpacked boxes left from the weekend. The realization of how much she needed to pee broke her reverie. Jumping over the boxes she in urgency. When she came face to face with the women in the mirror she gasped. The women looked aged and broken, she needed to change that. She came here for a change in pace, a new start; she would need a new look to go with the new her. She really need the confidence boost.

After using the washroom, she dressed in a new black dress suit. She was starting her first day at the National City police department. She had been hired to head the Anti-metahuman taskforce. Over the attack on National City, news across the country broadcasted with information regard Supergirl. Apparently, on her descent on Earth, she had brought a Kryptonian prison called Fort Rozz with her when she escaped Krypton's destruction. The increase in alien activity and the need for new Metahuman and Alien taskforces broke out across the country.

Media conglomerate Cat Grant came to Supergirl's defense as there was an uproar from the country. Cat pointed out the lack of agency that Supergirl had as she was escaping Krypton. Maggie had spent time in Metropolis, she knew the damage an alien with their powers could cause. She knew Superman meant the best and didn't doubt whether Supergirl did either but still…

They were the reason for all the unrest.

Her day had started with a meeting with the Captain. She was to wait for supplies being provided by an FBI agent named Agent Danvers. She was to deliver their weapons and other tactical supplies in 5 minutes. She stood in the main lobby of the station. Around her police officers moved slowly. The pace was different here, less urgent. Supergirl had made the police her complacent. Some would argue that her involvement limited their calls.

The captain had told her that their Alien and Metahuman department would be volunteers only as National City had Supergirl. She was the only detective that waited for Agent Danvers.

When Maggie saw her approach as she entered the doors followed by a shorter, butch agent; her heart stopped. Alex Danvers was similar to Kate, she had dark Auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. She was taller and slender than Kate was but the similarities were there. There was an arrogance to her walk that Maggie recognized with every FBI agent. She wouldn't deny that Agent Danvers was attractive but she reminded her too much of Kate.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer is it?" asked the Agent, placing her hands were on her hips. She raised an eyebrow as she asked.

"Agent Danvers, I assume. It's detective Maggie Sawyer, I lead the alien and metahuman taskforce," she replied with far too much authority than she felt. She was compensating, she couldn't stand their arrogance. Alex Danvers smirked but nodded.

"This is Agent Vasquez," she continued as she gestured to the trolley and agent behind her. Agent Vasquez simply nodded but didn't say anything. Agent Danvers looked around.

Maggie felt herself blush. "The department id for volunteers, I just started here today. I have yet to establish the department. But please follow me," said Maggie. She led them to where the Captain and her had their first meeting. It was a room in the back of the station. It was previously used for storage but was now the new department office. There were other desks and computer set up but no one at them. The seats were all empty. With the blinds open and the lights on, it was still dark in here. They followed her into the office. She walked in front of her desk and turned to face them.

"I was told that someone was supposed to educate me on the operation of these devices. Would I assume that would be Agent Vasquez?" she asked.

Agent Danvers scowled as she said this. Agent Vasquez's face was unreadable and controlled. She simply shook her head. "Agent Danvers, will bring you up to speed, Detective." After she responded she took a step back behind her superior. Maggie knew Agent Danvers was her superior but she didn't take her as the brains. Without hesitation and a simple glance, she started to explain the equipment. As Maggie observed her, she could tell that the Agent just wanted to get this over with. She was quick, articulate and very formal. It wasn't not familiar. All agents walked around with sticks up their butts. The only difference between Agent Danvers and other agents was her brain. She unlike colleagues before her that Maggie met didn't study, learn or develop their cognitive skills like she had. Her scientific background made Maggie respect her more. Her scientific experience was one thing to be proud of and Maggie had the impression that was where her arrogance came from. She was smart and beautiful and she knew it. Stymied in her thoughts, she watched as Agent Danvers bent down to pick something off the bottom of the trolley. She had a nice tight ass too. Maggie quickly looked away as she spotted Agent Vasquez watching her. Damn Feds. When they were finished, they dismissed themselves and turned to leave. Twice Agent Danvers phone had gone off. She rushed out without another glance at her. Worry was on the Agents face as she left. Maggie sighed as she watched her leave. At least this time the object of her affections wasn't a vigilante with a few serious mental complexes.

ALEX POV.

Alex ran out the doors as fast as she could. She jumped into the driver's seat as Agent Vasquez loaded the car. Kara had just started her new positon at Catco as an investigative journalist. She had called Alex twice during the drop off. She was eager to see her. Worried she jumped into the passenger seat.

"You can drive Vasquez, I want to call Kara back," explained Alex.

"Yes, mam," replied Vasquez as she ran around the front of the car to the driver's seat.

"Hello? Kara are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Oh you know? My new boss is an ass and is dragging my name in the dirt. Cat has called him several times but he won't answer her," responded Kara. Alex frowned. Ever since Cat left and the information regarding Fort Rozz was released, controversy broke out regarding Vigilantes. Famous names rising in anger or in defense. Oliver Queen had made several interviews himself. Along with Max, Cat, Harrison Wells and there was even an interview with The Flash. The news outbreak over the destruction of the particle accelerator didn't touch the news of the arrival of Fort Rozz. Fort Rozz had landed years ago and the public had no idea where or who they were. The metahumans on the other hand. They could be more easily tracked and traced because they were human in origin. The interview reminded her of her friend Caitlin from Stanford. She had left Stanford the same time as Alex, they had kept in contact in via email. After the particle accelerator exploded, Alex had consulted with the Caitlin and Cisco to develop numerous equipment. Alex having more funding to develop them, headlining their development. She did credit Cisco and Caitlin but couldn't officially let them in the headline because their development was classified. Until, now that was. Every police department and defense agency had access to the papers.

"So Cat is definately done then?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, it looks like Cat and Carter's move to Opal city is going to be longer than Cat planned. I guess, Carter and Adam wanted to get to know each other better," replied Kara.

"But your okay?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really needed to hear your voice," said Kara.

Alex sighed. "Alright, Kara. Vasquez and I are going to stop for lunch. I will talk to you later, Kara. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too Alex."

Beep. Alex looked at Vasquez who simply nodded her head towards the big belly burger. Alex nodded. Big belly burger was Vasquez's favorite. As they drove Alex's stomach started to growl loudly. She hadn't eaten in awhile, Vasquez smirked as they pulled up to order at the drive through.

As they ate Vasquez fidgeted in her seat every so often. Alex sensed she wanted to say something.

"What is it Vasquez? Spit it out," commanded Alex.

"I just noticed that Dectective Sawyer seemed really intrigued by our visit," she stated quickly. Trying to be as brief as she could but open up the conversation. She had noticed the detective take interest in Alex but she was unsure if she should say anything. The only affection she had seen Alex give was directed towards Kara.

"Well, it's you start a new job and get new tech," said Alex matter of factly.

"I didn't think I would have to be so direct but may I speak frankly mam?" asked Vasquez.

"Sure..." replied Alex as she stopped to take a drink of her Pepsi.

"I seen her checking you out mam."

She waited and watched the expression on Alex's face change.

"Oh...I hadn't noticed," replied Alex as she blushed crimson. Embarrassed, she stuffed more of her burger into her mouth and looked out the window. She was so lost in thought today that she barely remembered the detective. Other than her comment that had offended Alex, she had been pretty self absorbed before they arrived.

When Alex arrived at the DEO with Vasquez, co-directors Lane and Henshaw asked them about the officer turnout. Alex shrugged and told them the truth. It was a single headed mission spearheaded by a single detective. They both frowned at the news. Alex looked at Vasquez.

"There was nothing serious to report about the drop off sir, mam," said Vasquez.

Alex turned to her and followed her as Agent Vasquez turned to push the trolley to storage. "Agent Vasquez?" said Alex as she closed the storage room door.

"Yes?mam?"

"Was she at least attractive?" asked Alex.

"Um. Yes mam but I'm not sure if she was your type," replied Vasquez bluntly. Agent Danvers shrugged and walked away from her. Agent Vasques couldn't help but sigh as she watched her leave.

Maggie POV.

Maggie sighed. It was her first day and she couldn't convince anyone to volunteer. She had a week to find a partner and at least four officers or else she was going home. She was determined to recruit more officets for her sake and the city's.

When she got home, Maggie pulled out her laptop and Googled Alex Danvers. She had pulled Agent Danvers name from the papers she found on the equipment. She scrolled down to her Facebook page. She clicked it, creeping on the posts and photos on her timeline. Her Facebook wasn't that intereting but she was FBI. She supposed it was that way for a reason. Maggie did notice a girl in all the photos with Alex. She was tall, blonde with blue eyes and was undeniably beautiful. Maggie frowned. Alex Danvers wasn't her type anyway. Sighing, she closed the laptop, pushing Agent Danvers from her mind. She instantly regretted it as thoughts of Kate Kane came rushing back to her. She closed her eyes shut tighter and focused more on the woman she met today. Instead, this time on ways she was different. Her eyes and her mind. Maggie could feel the intensity when Alex talked about her work. She loved her job. Not as an FBI agent but as a scientist. Maggie realized that was what made her so attractive and sexy. There was more to Alex Danvers than a pretty face. Maybe she was her type after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ascendence**

Summary: Alex, Kara, Maggie and Patty get to know each other.

Author Note: I am winging it, I don't have ships or anything.I really wish with school that I just started one fanfiction, especially with my first two fanfictions but writing these helps me deal with the stress.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Two: Supersisters

 **Maggie's Loft**

Maggie woke the next day will less vigour but more determination. Whether she had a large department or not, the cases were out there. She expected to see more of Agent Danvers, with all new bureaucracy, there was no obviously drawn lines on jurisdiction. It would be a messy matter but it came with the job regardless of department. Feds always came in, taking control and messing things up with their arrogance. She hoped Alex Danvers was different but time would tell.

She had managed some unpacking last night after an uneventful day. She had spent most of it, shoulder deep in paperwork. Finishing the touches on her transfer with the captain, getting her gun and uniform, going over policies and meeting other heads of departments. It all felt like a show but during lunch breaks she heard whispering from other detectives. No-one would be upfront with her, she was being shut out. Maggie knew she would have to gain their trust like she did every other time she transferred but it still frustrated her.

She absently dressed herself…jeans, shirt and her black leather jacket. She walked to her fridge, once it was open she realized she hadn't gone shopping for food yet. She found herself thinking of Alex Danvers. She knew no-one here, it made her feel lonely and free, all at the same time.

 **NCPD Headquarters**

Upon arriving the captain came by her desk.

" I found you a volunteer partner Sawyer, the rest is up to you. Detective Spivot should be here soon but don't think I'm playing favourites or appeasing anyone Sawyer…" said the Captain in a hushed and rushed voice as he walked back to his office.

Maggie couldn't help but smile. Her week was getting better already. A volunteer, she could answer calls yesterday but was caught up in finishing her transfer. Today was the real beginning. Maggie was going to use this time to grab her first cup of coffee. When she made her way back to her department there was a blonde haired women sitting at the desk across from hers. She assumed the women was Detective Spivot. She was a young attractive blonde with bright blue eyes and a friendly smile.

" Detective Sawyer, Hello," she practically bounced out of her seat.

" Hi, Detective Spivot?" she asked as Patty nodded, " Its nice to meet you."

" You too, have you been introduced around?" she asked.

" Yeah, I have but I'm getting shut out. No-ones mentioned any old cases or current cases regarding metahumans or aliens. Yesterday, I was dealing with my transfer. Todays the first day."

Patty frowned but nodded. " Yeah, well they will warm up to you. With Supergirl and the Feds always around, the crime rate for National City is really low. You have to fight harder for cases when they come up. But I happen to have a bunch of fairly recent cases we can look into," said Patty as she gestured to the pile on her desk.

Maggie smile back at her, " Thanks. I was really hoping to not sit here all day…"

Patty laughed, " I am not going to lie, sometimes it can be very dull… Supergirl works with the Feds. They get most of the cases. Anyway, I will bring you up to speed on these ones…"

Maggie frowned, she had a feeling she would be seeing Alex Danvers soon if what Patty said was true.

 **The DEO**

Alex was in her Lab when Jonn walked in. He looked like he was going to say something personal. He had his _I'm concerned_ look on his face.

" Alex, listen about your conversation with your sister…." started Jonn.

" Jonn…I work less hours, I spend less time in the lab, I have hobby's now. What else do you two want from me?" complained Alex. She had to admit she was slightly annoyed by the two of them by now.

Jonn sighed and then he looked really uncomfortable. Alex turned back to her slide, she knew what he wanted to talk about and she didn't want to talk about it…

" Alex, what about your love life…you have to put yourself out there, embrace …"

"OH! No no no, we are not talking about this Jonn, " she replied, shaking her head as she made her way to the door of her lab. Pulling off her lab coat as she walked.

" Just hear me out, Alex" said Jonn, " Just try or do something, your sister has asked me several times if I know anything. I refuse to answer her but now I am getting worried myself. When was the last time you put yourself out there? When is the last time you cared for anyone beyond your mother or your sister?"

" I care about you, Jonn," replied Alex as she closed the distance between them.

" Romantically, Alex…" replied Jonn. He knew why Alex was so hesitant even if she didn't realize it herself.

Alex merely sighed, " If I make an online profile will you two get off my back?" asked Alex.

Jonn smiled, " Me but I am not going to guarantee your sister will."

Alex groaned but was glad to see Jonn walk out of her Lab. Alex quickly sat behind her desk, she opened her laptop and started to make her profile.

"Alex!"

Alex jumped. It was Kara in her Supergirl suit. She was grinning. Alex was going to kill Jonn. Of course he told her as soon as he could.

" I was in the neighbourhood. What are you working on?" asked Kara with a twitching smile she was trying to not have. She was not going to give her little sister the satisfaction.

" Nothing, important…" she replied. It was too late. Kara was behind her, peering over her shoulder, her eyes wide. "OOHHH, YAYE! I am so excited! Can we screen people together?"

Alex groaned but couldn't help but smile, her sister was so happy. She glanced at her sisters started profile…

" Thats all you have?" asked Kara.

" I just started as you arrived. I don't think choosing a username is that easy…"

" Oh Alex, you need my help!"

" No, Kara…I can handle this okay. I am not mom. I can navigate the internet and the dating world all on my own," replied Alex as she pulled her laptop out of her sister's hands. She pointed towards her edge of the desk.

" You see this line, this is my personal private space here at work, cause thats where we are so that means that when you are at work (points to suit) and I am at work (point to desk), and while at work, we…"

" We never had these rules before, what is wrong Alex? What are you not telling me?" asked Kara. She looked hurt and Alex immediately regretted it.

" Its just what you said, I love you but I need my own life and that mean privacy."

Kara nodded and smiled, " I guess you are right…good! Okay, boundaries, I can do that. Even though we have never done that…"

" It will be good for us, Kara. I promise. We just have to tell each other the important stuff."

" Okay, your promise? Privacy doesn't mean secrets or lies by omission."

" I promise, no lies, no secrets…. just love," she replied as she pulled Kara into a huge hug. Kara smiled and leaned into her. This was home to Alex. Alex was essentially looking for a new home. A life where her sister wasn't her everything but a co-worker, a sister, and a best friend.

 **Maggie's Loft**

Maggie was happy, she had bought groceries, Patty had come over and offered herself as company while she unpacked. In exchange, Maggie would make them supper and grab some beers.

Two Hours Later

Patty had started supper instead of Maggie who managed to set up her living room, kitchen and dinning room. All that was left was clothes, personal items, linens and getting rid of the garbage. Maggie had piled all the garbage and recycle together as Patty served them up two plates of spaghetti. Maggie grinned, she was starving. She pulled two beers from the fridge and sat across from Patty.

" Thanks Patty, I appreciate it. I really do, I am new here and this would have taken me while if you didn't force me to do it."

Patty merely smiled, she had a look on her face that Maggie couldn't make out.

" So is it true? The rumours?" asked Patty.

Maggie frowned, but would answer anyway. It always came back to that…. "Yeah, I left Gotham because of Kate Kane…"

" Oh, oh thats…. I was referring to Batgirl…"

" Oh…Sorry… I…" replied Maggie. She was embarrassed. Patty could obviously tell.

" Its okay…Do you want to talk about it?"

" Not really…."

" Okay, well…"

"Yeah, I worked with Batgirl," replied Maggie. That was another subject she wanted to avoid. " Actually, theres something you can help me with. I need to get over my ex. So i was thinking of dating again. I am new to town and don't know anyone so…"

"Yeah, absolutely!" replied Patty, "What else are partners for?"

Maggie laughed, she was pretty sure that relationship advice wasn't apart of the job description. " How is the gay bar scene in National City?"

" Oh well, I'm not sure but I have friends who go and they seem to have fun. Well, according to social media… Do you wanna go? It isn't too late? I know the city and you don't. We have a low crime rate but it never hurts to go out in with a buddy."

Maggie thought about it for a second… "Yeah, lets do it!"

An Hour Later

Maggie and Patty were at the bar, at this point Maggie had divulged why she and Kate broke up and Agent Danvers.

" Yeah, I have seen her around. She is always with Supergirl. I think she knows her. She must. If she doesn't then I am a monkey's uncle."

Maggie grinned. Patty was a detective and a former CSI, she had experienced trauma in her life like everyone else Maggie knew but she didn't let it get her down. Despite some of Patty's tendencies, Maggie found herself surprisingly fond of her new partner.

" Shall we get out of here?" asked Maggie, " I will get you an uber."

"Thanks, Mags but I will get you an uber and then I will walk home. I don't live far from here."

" Okay, Patty. Your town, your shots."

 **The Next Day**

Maggie and Patty had just pulled up to the crime scene. As they pulled up they noticed a black SUV parked to their left. It was the FBI, Maggie was excited, her first fight for a case. BOOOFFFF

Landing infront of them was Supergirl. After she landed she made her way to the black SUV. Maggie glanced at Patty who was already frowning as they walked towards the SUV.

"Detective Sawyer…" Maggie turned to see Alex Danvers in her black suit, her hair pinned back, standing behind another tall, stern, agent. She assumed it was her partner. He quickly stepped forwarded exerting his authority.

" Detective Sawyer is it? We arrived here first. Our unofficial agreement with NCPD regarding jurisdiction is first upon arrival. I am assuming you are okay with that?" asked the taller Agent as he stepped forward towards her. He may have asked her but it was obvious to her that he wasn't asking.

She glanced at Agent Danvers who stood behind him, he was obviously her superior as she seemed to be watching the exchange quietly. Maggie turned to Patty who simply nodded. In the car she was ready to fight for a case but now she was complacent. She glanced back at the Agent.

" You seem to know my name sir, but I don't know yours. What is it?"

" _Detective Sawyer_ , you can call me Director Henshaw," replied the Director, " I heard that you met Agent Danvers, my partner and right hand on most cases." As he nodded behind him.

Maggie glanced at Alex Danvers who simply nodded but was observing her more intently than their first encounter. She looked directly at Maggie this time, it occurred to her that maybe Alex Danvers had been oblivious to her until now. Maggie wasn't sure if she was sizing her up or checking her out. She smiled brightly at Agent Danvers. "Yeah, we have met. She left quiet an impression," she said as she smirked slightly.

Patty coughed behind her. Maggie looked back at her to find her partner standing behind her, trying not to look amused. Patty was staring in a different direction than she was. Maggie followed her gaze to Supergirl who didn't look impressed. Oddly, Maggie felt like her comment had offended Supergirl in some way. As the women was now scrutinizing her every move after her comment. She quickly glanced back to Director Henshaw. She had no choice, but that didn't mean she couldn't be involved.

" Of course, but Director Henshaw, may I ask that my partner and I be kept in the loop. I am new to National City and I am afraid it is quiet dull compared to Gotham. I am sure you can understand."

He turned to her and smiled for the first time, she had a feeling that was rare, "Of course, Detective."

An Hour Later

Supergirl had left right before the feds emptied the crime scene. They received a call that there was fire at a restaurant in the city. After their first round of investigating the scene she was surprised how well Patty and Alex had meshed together while on site. Maggie figured it was their scientific backgrounds that caused their camaraderie and respect.

" Well, that was interesting, to say the least," injected Patty as they made their way to their cruiser.

" Yeah, interesting," replied Maggie as her mind wandered. She jumped in the passenger seat as Patty started the car.

" So that was her, Agent Danvers," said Patty as she pulled the car forward, " Did you see the look on her face when you said that? She looked like a deer caught in the headlights."

Patty laughed. " She is probably straight, she's probably sleeping with her partner…" said Patty, " They seemed really close at the crime scene. It was like he could read her mind."

" I don't think so…Maybe she is one of those all work types, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, maybe…"

 **The DEO**

Alex was examining the DNA found at the crime scene at her lab. She glanced down at her phone. She was supposed to call Detective Sawyer and Spivot when she had any information.

" Hey Alex, what do we got?" asked Director Henshaw as he leaned against the door.

" Its definitely metahuman and not alien…so what do we just hand it over because it isn't Alien. How exactly is this supposed to work?"

" Its a work in progress Alex, right now we do what we were created for. Alien threats, this is Metahuman. Send them all the stuff on the Metahuman you can and leave it alone."

" Yes, sir," replied Alex as she grabbed her assessments and reports, " I will deliver them myself." Alex removed her lab coat, grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

Jonn raised his eyebrow as he watched Alex leave. Normally, Alex would have just sent it with Vasquez but not this time. Detective Sawyer must have left an impression on her too. Maybe Alex would make some strides in personal life. John walked over to her desk to the picture of Kara and Alex. This he would keep to himself. He knew Alex wasn't nearly ready yet to even acknowledge it herself. He would be patient and he would wait.

Alex made sure to change into her black pants and blazer before heading to the NCPD, she grabbed her fake FBI badge and left her apartment with excitement pumping through her. She didn't understand why she was so excited. She has liked working with Detective Spivot but it was just work. She had to admit that this time she found Detective Sawyer much more interesting. She ran a back round check after Agent Vasquez told her about the Detectives observations.

She had learned several things, Detective Sawyer was rumoured to work with Batgirl who Alex had assumed was Kate Kane due to her personal ties to Sawyers cases and the fact that they were in a fairly serious relationship for years. They were for a time engaged.

 **NCPD Headquarters**

Patty and Maggie had spent the remainder of their day looking into the old cases, calling in favours and trying to make headway on the pile on Patty's desk. They hadn't heard anything from Alex Danvers yet regarding the crime scene yet.

" So with the agreement gives jurisdiction to the first on scene, what happens if its Supergirl?"

" She's with the Feds, I told you. I think Alex Danvers and Supergirl know each other. I haven't recalled looked into it but they are together a lot. When Supergirl was infected with that substance it was Agent Danvers and that other Alien who managed to stop her."

" Ummmm," murmered Maggie as she pulled up Alex Danvers social media accounts. There was several photos of a younger blonde girl with Alex. She had glasses and bright blue eyes. Maggie clicked on the profile button. Her name was Kara Danvers, she was Alex's younger sister. " Hey, Patty can you pass that news paper?"

Patty was passing infront of their pin up board, going over the evidence again. She raised her eyebrows, passed her the paper other desk and went back to pacing. If it was one thing that Maggie had learned by working with Batgirl is that people see what they wanted to see. She played the paper down on her desk and enlarged the photo of Kara Danvers on her laptop. She couldn't help it, her mouth fell open.

" Detective Saywer, Spivot…there's an Agent Danvers here to see you," said one of the officers.

" Send her in, " replied Patty.

Maggie closed her laptop and shoved the paper under some papers. Alex Danvers walked in with case files and her hand on her hip. She was wearing her black suit again, her gun holstered to her hip.

" I hope that I am not interrupting," she said casually. She pulled her hair behind her ear as she walked towards them. Maggie watched her glance up at their board.

" What's up Agent Danvers?" asked Maggie, " Do you have any information regarding the case?"

Patty walked around their desks to sit on Maggie's desk.

" Yeah, I am actually passing the case on to you. Its metahuman and not alien, its under your jurisdiction. I assume you can understand my note Detective Spivot?"

Patty nodded as she opened the file, examining the files. " Yeah, um thanks Agent Danvers. Its not often the Feds hand over cases."

Alex nodded and hesitated for a second. She reached in her jacket and pulled out a car, " If you need any help fighting the metahuman, feel free to call. That goes for if you need Supergirl's help as well."

Maggie watched the way Alex said "Supergirl", her face lightened, her eyes warmed and her stance changed. Maggie knew she was right in that moment. Alex Danvers was extremely proud of her younger adoptive sister. You didn't need to be an agent or detective to figure that out.

" Thanks so much Alex, may I call you Alex?" asked Maggie. She wanted to see how for she could push Alex Danvers.

" How do you know my first name?" asked Alex, she now had the Agents full attention. If she didn't know who she was earlier then she did now. Maggie smirked. "Chill Danvers, your name was on the papers for the equipment you dropped off this week."

Alex nodded. It always worried Alex when people grew close to her, when they were close to her they were close to Kara. She couldn't just let anyone in. That was what Jonn and Kara didn't understand. It was her responsibility to protect Kara and anyone she brought into her life, she would have to trust with not only her life but Kara's.

Alex Danvers looked deep in though, Patty watched the exchange silently, shows missing something. She knew when she was out of the loop. Something was easily not being said. She glanced at Maggie who was watching Alex sharply. Alex seemed stymied in her thoughts.

" So does that mean I get to call you Alex too?" she asked breaking through the awkward silence.

Alex looked up to her, " Sure, I have a feeling we are all going to be seeing last of each other now."

" Great, so how about we all go grab some beers? Like you said we will be seeing a lot of each other now…" Patty couldn't help herself. Maggie really liked Alex Danvers, she could tell by the way she openly teased her every chance she had. She had always knew there was a connection between the Agent and Supergirl…Maybe now she would find out.

Maggie was surprised by Patty's question but at the same time she wasn't. She was starting to really get to know her. She looked at Alex, she could see her mind working. " Yeah, what do you say Alex? One drink? No talk of work…what do you say?"

Alex couldn't help herself, she couldn't remember the last time she went out for drinks. " Sure, you have my number. Just call or text it. I have to go… I have work to do." Alex didn't wait for a response, she quickly left their office. She wasn't going to let them see her uncomfortable. She sighed once she reacher her vehicle. She had goosebumps up her arms, her heart rate was slightly elevated and she couldn't help but think of Maggie. Her caramel skin, her dark challenging eyebrows, and her inquisitive smart eyes. She knew something, Alex knew it. It was partly why she agreed to the drinks. If Maggie was on to Kara or Supergirl she would find out.

Hours Later

 **A Gay Bar**

Maggie and Patty arrived together in civilian wear, they had let Alex know the address and time. They had made a bet on how punctual Alex would be. Maggie bet she would come early and Patty bet she would be exactly on time. They had been there for five minutes…

" Maybe she didn't get the message…." said Patty.

" No, she has an Iphone, I know she seen it."

" Oh, maybe she isn't cool wit the gays….."

" Oi! There she is….no, don't look now Patty, just…. too late."

Patty had already raised her hand and was waving it enthusiastically. " Sorry, I am not good at playing it cool. Oh she's with someone…Maybe a girlfriend?"

Maggie looked up, she recognized her immediately, it was Kara Danvers (or as other people called her, Supergirl). Maggie could tell that Patty and Kara would it hit off, she seemed just as bubbly as Patty was.

" Hi, you must be Patty…My name is Kara, Kara Danvers," said Supergirl.

" Oh, I didn't realized you were married Alex, haha and here, I thought maybe you weren't okay cause you weren't okay with the gay," replied Patty who gestured around the bar and shrugged her her in Maggie's directions. Maggie threw Patty a look who just replied with a "what" face.

Kara laughed fully and with obvious joy while Alex looked uncomfortably at her feet.

" I think your confused, Alex isn't my wife, she is my sister, my big sister but two years," replied Kara who spoke of Alex the way Kara spoke of her. Full of pride.

" Oh, oh jeez, I am so sorry," replied Patty quickly who was now blushing scarlet.

Alex smiled sweetly at her, " AHH its okay, we actually get that a lot…"

" What? people thinking your gay… or together?" said Maggie quickly and slyly. Alex didn't look pleased at all. Maggie couldn't help but smirk. Kara seemed to catch on to her quick.

" Together… If Alex and I were gay, trust me we would tell each other, we are really close," said Kara firmly but Maggie couldn't help but notice the look on Alex's face. When Kara looked back at her though, Alex's face changed. It occurred to Maggie suddenly that Alex might not realize she was into women. Alex Danvers was in the closet and she didn't even realize it. Suddenly, Maggie felt bad, she remembered what it was like… and she was so bluntly getting in her face.

" And so okay with the gay by the way, " replied Alex quickly, glancing around to see if anyone had overheard their conversation.

" Yepp, so okay with the gay!" replied Kara. Maggie grinned imagining what the world would do it they had heard Supergirl say that. The media would have a field day.

Maggie would have to change her pursuit of Alex Danvers, she would have to be patient.

" So Kara, I assume you were adopted because you too look nothing alike?" asked Patty.

Alex and Kara sat across the table from them on the couches that were opposite of them. They sat close together, you would have to know they were sister to not make any assumptions. Kara leaned into Alex, she was obviously the bigger spoon. Alex caught her watching them and quickly sat up straight.

" Maybe we should sit like this in a gay bar Kara…"

" What?…OH! Right, yeah…" she said sitting up quickly and creating space between them.

Maggie merely laughed, " You too are adorable!"

Patty laughed as well, nodding her head as she ordered four beers from the waiter.

Kara and Alex both grinned, their hands coming close together slightly resting on each other for a second before breaking away.

" So how do you like National City Maggie? Is it okay if I call you Maggie?" asked Kara as she pulled the beer to her lips.

" Yeah, I like it a lot, I really needed a change and National City is very different from Gotham," she waited because like always the questions always came right away. And Agent Danvers struck her as someone who always did her homework.

" Oh thats good, I am glad. So do you have any sibling or are you an only child? You obviously know that about us."

Maggie realized that Kara being Supergirl wouldn't bother asking about Batgirl or Kate Kane because she wouldn't want anyone asking about her. Even if she didn't know, she seemed genuinely really interested in people.

" I am an only child, just my parents and myself but you to make me envy having a sibling," she replied.

" Really? Me too, I am also an only child," said Patty, "One more thing we have in common." She gave Maggie's arm a quick squeeze. Maggie couldn't help it, she quickly looked up to see Alex's reaction. She watched Alex quickly look away.

" I can relate a little, I was an only child for 14 years… well until this one," she remembered fondly, " It was lonely but I could do no wrong, my parents were proud, extremely proud."

Kara smiled at Alex but quickly glanced away. Maggie could see that maybe the sisters did have issues. Possible favouring issues by the way Alex mentioned their pride.

" Yeah same, but I have to call them everyday," replied Patty quickly, " I am 24 years old but I still have to call home everyday to check in."

Alex and Kara both exchanged glances, " Yeah, we don't call our mom that often…" said Alex.

" Maybe we should, we could take turns…" suggested Kara.

" Oh o-okay, so why don't you go first, eh?" replied Alex quickly. Kara frowned, but accepted her sisters challenge, " Okay, I will!"

Kara quickly picked up her phone and dialed, Alex had a horrified look on her face. Maggie laughed and glanced at Patty who looked amused.

" Mom? Hello, its Kara"

" Yeah, Alex is here but she is busy" Alex frowned and groaned.

" Oh the noise, we are at a bar" Alex looked panicked.

" Oh no, she isn't, I watch how much she drinks. Don't worry Eliza, she looks fine" Kara and Alex exchanged glances.

" Um I tried to get her to start dating, she even joined an online site but I think thats just to appease Jonn and I" Alex turned bright red and buried her head in her hands.

" Yeah, James and I are taking it slow. Yes, I know, I know. Alright, talk to you later mum. Alex said she will call you tomorrow. Yes, yes she did" Alex groaned and frowned. She was now staring Kara down.

" What? Patty calls her parents everyday, we call Eliza every half a year…"

" Yeah, cause she is an ONLY CHILD, there are two of us, you just threw me under the bus, the dating site, really Kara"

" I didn't think it mattered, you haven't even picked a username anyway…."

Maggie couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing, Patty following her right after.

" Yepp, I am so glad that I am an only child," said Maggie.

" Yeah, me too," said Patty.

" Oh oh I wish sometimes, " said Alex quickly, as Kara nudged her in the ribs.

" Yeah, me too, " said Kara quickly, "but then I would have no-one to bug….." She stopped mid sentence to give Alex a smirk.

" So Alex, what site did you join?" asked Maggie. The laughing began quickly, but Alex admitted to it.

" Why, are you going to join?" she asked.

" If you are, maybe …" she said slyly and quickly as she pulled her drink up to her lips. Alex blushed crimson and Kara glanced at Maggie. Maggie affections and interest in her sister dawning on her. She looked at Maggie sharply now, with new interest. Maggie wasn't sure that Supergirl approved. Kara glanced around the bar and quickly glanced to Alex who laughed. Kara looked surprised.

" Great, you can help me with my username, I was thinking AGENT DANVERS, OR BLACK WIDOW."

Maggie couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, " How about SUPERSISTER?"

 _FUCK,_ Maggie saw their expressions change in their expression immediately, Patty gasped beside her. Alex and Kara both glared at her, Alex looked angry and Kara looked surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ascendence**

Summary: Alex comes out

Author Note: I was originally going to drag the coming out of Alex longer because for me it took years but anyway. Fanfictions take more time than I thought. I have realized that I don't do short and bittersweet so yeah. Thats why Alex's coming out is now rather than later. It was going to be super slow but nah. Also, I think this is officially Malex? Agent Detective? Sawvers? I don't know...

Disclaimer: I own nothing or no-one, not a thang

Chapter Three: Denial

 **THE DEO**

Lucy was being shafted by Jonn Jones. She was the Co-director but was left doing all the directing. Jonn was using this opportunity to do more field missions and to be honest she couldn't blame him. Being stuck behind a desk sucked. He came in everyday to help her with his load of the paperwork but for the most part she didn't see him. It didn't bother her that much because he was starting to embrace his powers. He would even use them to help Supergirl bring in other threatening aliens.

She had heard Kara and Alex bickering earlier about a gay bar, she didn't blame them. Most of the time she could have sworn they were more like a couple than sisters. She knew their relationship was strictly platonic, but hey love is love. Its not like it stopped Barry and Iris who were practically in the same situation except Kara and Alex weren't actually in love with each other. Lucy sighed, she couldn't understand how she let her mind wander that far, she needed to get away from this desk. ASAP!

She stood up and walked out of her office to the lobby. She seen Vasquez sitting at the com. "Hey, Susan. Anything, interesting happening?"

" Kara and Alex went to a gay bar and left their coms on and open. Should I tell them, mam?" said Vasquez with a slight smile as she spoke.

" What? Give me that..." replied Lucy as she pulled the com to her ear.

" Supersister, hahaha why would you say that?" asked Kara loudly and sharply.

" I think we both know why Kara, lets go...They invited me here for a reason," replied Alex.

" But..." said Kara.

" NOW!" exclaimed an irritated and angry Alex. Lucy couldn't hear the voices on the other end but it sounded heated.

" Alex, Alex stop..."

" Not here K-ara..."

" Okay so..."

" They invited us or me here cause they figured out who you are, they invited me over to get to know you, to see if what they thought was true. Maggie knew Kara, I don't know for how long but she knew. Knew it the moment she started asking about us but I just let it happen. Cause-cause..."

" Cause why?"

" _Cause I liked her Kara_ , like I like liked her Kara and for some reason I didn't care. I didn't care that she knew because she knew Batgirl and she didn't tell her secret. They were engaged, yeah I get that but I just- I just..." Lucy pulled the com from her ear, quickly and turned it off.

" Vasquez, can you disconnect them from here?"

" Yes, mam."

" Do it, now!" Lucy turned around and walked back to her office. She had enough of being outside her office for today. She would gladly take paperwork over Alex coming out to her sister any day.

 **Outside the bar**

" What the hell Alex?!" exclaimed Kara, " We said important! I think having feelings for other girls is important."

" Well, I am sorry Kara, I wanted to be sure. I am a scientist, its one of the steps. You have to make sure your hypothesis is true before you go dancing about and waving a flag," exclaimed Alex. At this point Patty and Maggie had joined them outside but weren't exactly sure the sisters noticed them.

" And to be honest, I don't know Kara. I have never felt this way before. I have never had these thoughts before. I don't know what they are, I just know they are there"

" Yeah, but my secret. You would always give me crap for telling people and you knew she knew"

" No, I didn't know know, I had a hunch and I was right. Like always"

" No...no your not, you are not always right Alex, jeez and you thought Max had a god complex"

" I am nothing like Maxwell Lord"

" I didn't say that Alex, don't put words in my mouth"

" You practically said it, it was implied. I heard that tone!"

" Oh please? You wanna talk tone, you have gotten all shrieky and high pitched"

" I am not high-pitched!" said Alex deepening her voice, she was still shrieking but this time it was scratchy.

" HEY LADIES!" yelled Patty over their screaming voices.

" WHAT?!" they both hollered. Alex and Kara looked livid. The looks on their faces silencing Patty instantly.

The look on Alex's face surprised Maggie. In the short time she knew her she had never seen her so mad. If looks could kill, she would look at Maggie like that all that time. Alex's face softened. She looked hurt and betrayed. Then in a second it was all gone. Her armour up and her face unreadable.

Kara seemed to calm down too. She was pacing back and forth now. She glared openly at Maggie but just stared blankly at Patty as she paced, she refused to look at her sister at all. In that moment Maggie knew it. In Kara's eyes she would never be good enough for her sister.

"AAHH hell! I will see you later, Alex," replied Kara. What happened next, all happened so fast. Kara pulled back her shirt and lept into the air. In seconds, Supergirl was streaking across the sky. Maggie stood there, her mouth hanging open for a couple moments. She had seen Supergirl on tv but that... that was amazing. To see Kara actually transform from Kara to Supergirl before her eyes. She glanced back at Patty who had the same awed expression. Kara was Supergirl, Kara Danvers was SUPERGIRL. Maggie found Alex at once. She had feelings for her, Alex had feelings for her...The look on Alex's face stopped her in her tracks.

" Alex..."

" Don't talk to me, Don't look at me, I don't want anything to do with you. Not now, not ever," said Alex as she stormed off, down the street. Maggie thought about going after her but Patty grabbed her and pulled her in the opposite direction.

" You can crash at my place. Well, that proved my theory about Alex knowing Supergirl..."

" What I did, that was a really shitty thing to do wasn't it?"

" Um kind of but not really...Look Maggie, if we could figure it out that means anyone else can. One, Alex should be more careful with her online stuff. Two, Supergirl shouldn't work exclusively work for the DEO or Alex Danvers but she should work with us too. Three, You didn't out Alex, she did. It was her choice to tell her sister about her feelings and that was not your fault."

" Do you need a number four, If you do..." They had just arrived at Patty's apartment and started to make their way up the stairs.

" No, its okay, I am good," replied Maggie, "Wait, what is the DEO?" Maggie dropped all her stuff on the floor next to Patty's couch. She sat down as Patty continued to talk.

" Alex Danvers isn't FBI, she belongs to a secret government organization called the DEO. They arrest aliens, strictly aliens. Thats why they didn't touch our metahuman case. Did you hear about Fort Rozz? Supergirl brought it to Earth with her. It was all over the news after Myriad. Yeah, so I think they are rounding them up. Few at NCPD know about the DEO but we still call them Feds anyway."

" I see, well thanks for letting me know, I still feel horrible," admitted Maggie as she removed her jacket and sprawled out on Patty's couch.

" Yeah, well despite what happened and how cool you pulled off your reaction to Alex's feeling for you. You really really like her. That is why you so feel bad. You just fucked up really really bad. I mean her sister hates you..."

" Shut up, Patty," replied Maggie. Patty had just tossed her a blanket as she returned to the living room.

" What its true. Did you see her face, I thought she was going to vaporize you," said Patty as she locked her apartment door and turned off the lights.

" Look, can we just stop talking and go to bed... I am exhausted," sighed Maggie. Maggie stripped down to her underwear, closed her eyes and everything went black.

 **The Next Day, Noonans**

Despite having nothing to drink Alex woke with a killer headache. She had spent the first few hours of the day going on her run, showering, and eating breakfast. Now she was finally grabbing her coffee and meeting Kara. She grabbed their regulars and sat patiently waiting for Kara. When her sister walked in, everything from last night came rushing back to her.

Kara walked in and like always seen her sister standing before her but dressed extremely different. On her plain white shirt was a single black label "LESBIAN." Kara laughed and couldn't help but smile. Alex beamed back at her.

" Jonn said I could wear it to work. He knew the whole time, can you believe that?"

" Well, he can read minds..."

" Oh, who is the smart ass, sit with me. I am going to call mom. I am going to tell her and then I will be officially out. I will post something on each of my social media accounts."

" Okay, good. _I am proud of you, you know that right?_ I was hurt because you weren't honest with me but that didn't mean I didn't love you and I wasn't proud of you."

" I know Kara, I love you too..." said Alex as she pulled her into a hug.

Five Minutes Later

" Mom knew, can you believe that?"

" Nope! I didn't see that coming, that is for sure and she was happy about it?"

" Yeah, straight up weird huh? I guess when you have an alien for a daughter...who cares about sexuality right? Its a human social construct after all. How did you say it was on Krypton and beyond?"

" Inter-species, haha" replied Kara who was now waiting for Cat Grants order.

" Yeah, interspecies. Thats what you and Jonn said. Speaking of interspecies... how is James?

" Fantastic!"

" Oh really? Well, isn't that fantastic!"

" Yupp, hey Alex?" asked Kara as she expertly balanced the coffee tray. She wanted to talk Alex before she was about to left.

" Yeah?"

" She's not good enough for you..."

" Your my sister, you are supposed to say that..."

" She used you to get to me, Alex! Can really trust her after that?" said Kara as she turned and walked out of noonans.

Alex stood there stumped, could she trust Maggie?

 **NCPD Headquarters**

Maggie had spent the morning creeping Alex on her social media accounts. She had officially come out across all the mediums. Maggie had seen posts by what she assumed were ex-boyfriends. She had seen posts from extended family and even from Kara herself. Alex's latest profile photo was from today. It was at a coffee shop called Noonans. Alex was wearing white a shirt labelled "Lesbian" and Kara was grinning brightly beside her.

" She used Supersister as her username, I found her profile last night," said Patty who was leaning back in her chair still hungover from lastnight.

" I feel like I messed everything up..."

" Between you and Alex?...Yeah, you did"

" What do I do Patty?"

" Well First, you stop moping around and go apologize. Second, you need to gain her trust. Third, you need make her love you...You have a lot to do"

" Yeah, I couldn't have figured those out for myself thanks..."

" Okay, screw this...I am a strong women who takes action! I don't sit there and do nothing! I am going to walk up to her and I am going to go "Will you go out with me?""

Patty laughed, " Okay, what if you do that after we actually look at the case she gave us yesterday..."

" Okay, lets go!" exclaimed Maggie as she basically ran outside to their cruiser. She felt energy and adrenaline pump through her. If she couldn't get Alex to date her she was going to be the best friend Alex Danvers ever had.

 **Noonans, Later that day**

Alex had ordered her regular, she was meeting Maggie who had called her saying that she wanted to apologize. She was willing to give Maggie a second chance, especially when they both had ulterior motives for meeting up last night. Alex remember asking Kara, no begging Kara to not go with her or follow her to the gay bar. She was worried Kara would figure out her secret feelings and that Patty or Maggie would figure out Kara's secret. Kara's secret and association with Alex being the major reason why Alex always told Kara to only work with the DEO. Alex tried not to dress up but she couldn't help it. She really liked Maggie despite Maggie's slip up last night. She knew that Maggie hadn't meant to out Kara's secret to Patty. She had no proof or reassurance but she knew she could trust Maggie.

As if on cue, Maggie walked through the doors, she was in blue jeans, a black tank top and her black leather jacket. Alex was suddenly glad that she hadn't worn hers.

" Hey Maggie" smiled Alex despite of herself.

" Please call me Mags. Hi Alex" replied Maggie slyly.

" You can call me lexie if you want? said Alex. Alex went in for another drink of her coffee. She didn't mean to come off so flirty.

Maggie smiled at her as she sat down. They both sat there, silent for a couple seconds...

" I just wanted to..." - " I don't blame you" said Alex and Maggie both at once cutting each other off. They both lightly laughed to relieve some of the awkward tension.

" You go first..." said Alex. She wanted to hear what Maggie had to say before she said everything.

Maggie pulled her hair behind her ears and looked directly into Alex's eyes, which in the light were green. Alex smiled gently at her, Maggie felt butterflies in her stomach. Kate never smiled at her like that. It was serene and sweet and not sly or seductive.

" I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to out Kara in a public setting. I was nervous and I drank too much before you arrived. It wasn't my intention to hurt you or Kara. I wouldn't want to do that. I hope you know that."

After she was finished, Alex just sat in her seat staring at her. Her eyes surveying her and watching her intently. The waiting made Maggie's butterflies zig zag in her tummy. She felt nauseous but in an incredibly good way. Like that feeling before you bungee jump or sky dive or more accurately the feeling of falling. The feeling of falling really really hard and fast.

" I hope you don't feel bad about Kara and I's argument outside. We are not normally like that. Listen, about what I said at the bar. I was deflecting my own anger on you, you were easy to blame at the time and I am sorry. I didn't mean to what I said to you. I like talking to you and seeing you."

Maggie smiled at her. It looks like they weren't going to talk about what else Alex said outside the bar. The particular part about Alex having feelings for her. Maggie didn't care, it was obvious that they both had feelings for each other. Even if they didn't say it out loud.

" So...You are new to National City?" asked Alex.

" Yeah, so where are you from originally?"

" Midvale, have you heard of it?"

" Yeah, I think I drove through it on the way here. Little town? Along the coast line, a couple hours from here. Their only coffee shop is a starbucks?"

" Yepp, the one and only," replied Alex who was smiling fondly. Alex watched Maggie lean in across the table. She rested her chin on her hands and her arms on the table. She cupped her face in her hands and turned her head slightly. Alex leaned into the table so that it was rammed against her chest, resting her hands on the table. She reached for Maggie's car keychain. She needed something to play with to distract her from Maggie's dark shimmering wavy locks, her cheeky smiled and oh those dimples. She was adorable, sexy, smart, and a strong woman. Alex could tell by simply looking at her.

" What I would have given to have grown up in Midvale," replied Maggie, she knew it was cheesy, she just couldn't help herself around Alex. Alex laughed at her comment but didn't shy away. Maggie reached to play with another item on her key chain that Alex wasn't playing with. She crossed her legs as she leaned in more and as she did she lightly brushed her hand against Alex's. Alex lightly exhaled from her touch but didn't move. Maggie looked up to see a different look on Alex's face.

" ALEX! MAGGIE! Fancy seeing you two here" They jumped apart at the sound of Kara's voice. Maggie glanced at Kara who was smirking. Her being here, in that moment was calculated. Maggie wasn't surprised if Alex told Kara that she was meeting her here.

" Hey Kara, what are you doing here?" asked Alex, rising to meet her sister.

" Ooohh...you know? Cat is working late and she needs the extra little caffeine kick," replied Kara. She pulled her sister into a hug and whispered something into her ear. Maggie couldn't hear what but she knew it was about her.

Alex pulled away abruptly, " Well... I guess that means you have to go now doesn't it?"

" NOooo... I have time, you know how speedy I can be," replied Kara, raising her eyebrow and shooting Maggie a look. Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the door.

" I know! I will walk you to the lights, its dark and late. You know I worry about you..."

" Yeah? Like how I worry about you?" replied Kara pointedly and sharply.

" I will be right back!... one minute!" shouted Alex as she pushed Kara out the door.

Maggie sighed. She would have to gain Kara's trust too. Maggie could see how much they loved each other. They were a packaged deal. If she was going to have a chance with Alex, she would have to win over Kara.

5 minutes late...

" Sorry... about that Maggie, " said Alex as she sat back down. Maggie shrugged.

" I don't blame her...I ordered you another coffee"

" Oh thanks, I need it!" replied Alex quickly, " What were we talking about?"

Maggie smiled, she was pretty sure they weren't talking about anything...BUZZZZZZZZZ

Stymied in her thoughts, her phone brought her back down to earth. She looked down at her phone. Calling her was Kate Kane. Alex glanced down with her and seen the caller id. She leaned back in her chair, putting distance and privacy between them. Maggie sighed. Alex or Kate, Alex or Kate, Alex or Kate...

She would be in denial if she didn't admit that she still loved Kate deeply. She always had and always would...

" I have to take this... can we do this another time?" asked Maggie. She grabbed her phone and looked up at Alex, immediately wishing she hadn't. She looked hurt, extremely hurt.

" Yeah, yeah of course. We can do this later..." replied Alex who was now obviously forcing a smile, " I have to go anyway, its getting late."

Maggie watched as she grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door.

" Hello? Kate?" Maggie watched as Alex opened the door to her car.

" Maggie, Hey! I am glad you answered. For a second I thought you weren't going to..." Alex pulled out and drove away.

" Yeah...me too! What's up?" said Maggie turning her back to the door. Maggie wouldn't deny her feelings for Kate but at the same time she was denying herself a future with Alex. She sat down, playing with the same little blue dolphin that Alex was playing with earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ascendence**

Summary: Flash back to the pod landing and present day stuff

Author Note: I though I could finish in time for the season premier but I guess not...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything

Chapter Four: The Pod

Flash Black

 **The DEO, The pod landing**

Kara and Jonn landed on the ground outside the DEO hard and fast, Jonn had apprehended the disorientated Mon- EL. His hair was ruffled, he still wore the uniform from his plant Daxam. Kara remembered how he had stared at the House of El sigil on her chest. It was one of the only reason that he had agreed to go with them. His eyes had remained closed and his hands were protectively over his ears since he was cuffed. John was worried about his ability to control his powers so they were taking him to a holding cell with inhibitor capabilities. It was there where Kara would explain everything to him, the destruction of Krypton and about the powers he would gain on Earth.

Kara felt memories flood through her, the smell of Krypton's air, the mountains…the warmth of the suns and the pull of gravity; the feeling of being bound to something, beautiful and grand. The feeling of being home. She had good days and bad days. Kara missed Krypton, her family and her people. The pain and longing sometimes wasn't too overwhelming, but today was not one of those days.

Mon was frightened and scared, upon recognizing the sigil on her chest, he had asked who she was. When he found out she was Kara Zor- El, that she was no longer the child he remembered, he knew. Time had passed beyond what he had assumed. He had said nothing since, he had looked no where. He was mourning. Mourning the death of a people, the death of a planet...

Kara had remembered what her mother told her she was supposed to do..."Look after Kal-El.." He didn't need her but Mon did. Unlike Kal- El, he would remember Krypton and his transition to Earth would not be easy but Kryptonians from Daxam were explorers. Maybe he would transition better than she thought.

Stymied in her thoughts she finally looked up to find them in the main operating room of the DEO. Alex stood at the main computers with Agent Vasquez. Spotting them, she walked forward, quickly observing Mon- El as she did.

" Agent Danvers, I assume the room is prepared?" asked Jonn. Alex nodded then gestured with her arm towards the interrogation rooms, as Kara passed she stole a glance at her sister. Alex had her, "Are you okay face?" on, Kara simply nodded and continued to walk with Jonn and Mon.

When Kara first arrived, Alex and her had not been close immediately. Their devotion and love for one another came with time and long growing pains. Alex was after all a teenager when Kara arrived. A well behaved teenage but still a teenager. Kara knew Alex beat herself up about it from time to time but Kara never blamed her. It was a lot to take in for both of them and they were children.

Jonn uncuffed Mon as Kara shut the door behind her.

End of Flashback

 **Kara's Apartment**

Kara had just finished talking to Mon, he was currently living in Metropolis and working for the same division as Maggie. After his arrival, Kara learned that on Daxam he had already required knowledge of Earth. Daxam was where Kryptonian explorers went to train and live until they were qualified to travel the stars. They learned different languages, cultures and customs of various planets, and the technological advancements of each planet they would travel to. Mon's knowledge was not up to date but it didn't take him much time to catch up. It was the same for Kara, Krypton's technology was far beyond Earth's so Kara learned quickly. It had only taken her a day to learn English at the Danvers. Kara could still remember the look on all of the Danvers faces as she spoke.

Kara had spent last night on the phone with Alex. The remainder of her "thing" with Maggie hadn't lasted long, apparently Maggie had received a call from Kate Kate (Gotham's night crusader). Alex said that it was okay and that she would be alright but Kara could hear the pain it caused Alex. She could hear her sisters heartbeat over the line, it almost overpowered her voice. Kara liked Maggie as Maggie, she didn't like the idea of Maggie with her sister though. She had a feeling her sister would get hurt and whether Alex though so or not. Kara was meeting her sister at Noonans for breakfast. Alex and Kara rarely had time to go out to sit down and eat but today they were making the time. Kara knew that meant that Alex had it bad for Maggie. Her sister was falling fast and hard and she just came out.

Kara grabbed her purse and phone as she headed out the door. It was time to do ground control.

 **At Noonans**

Alex had arrived early to grab a table. Noonans filled up quickly in the mornings, she had already ordered Kara's favourite and was waiting for her sister to arrive. Alex pulled out her phone and started to scroll through her news feed.

" Alex, good morning!" exclaimed a vibrant voice. Alex looked up to see Maggie smiling at her. She was grinning from ear to ear. She wore a green shirt and a brown leather jacket.

" Maggie...heyyy. What are you doing here?" asked Alex as she tried to focus on what Maggie was saying. She was absolutely gorgeous the first thing in the morning.

Maggie lifted a cup of coffee to her face, " I am hooked on the coffee." She looked at the two plates of food infront of Alex. Maggie had noticed that she wasn't alone. Although, she was alone...Damn Kara thought Alex as she awkwardly sat there. She didn't know what to say to Maggie. She was hurt from last night but she wasn't going to let Maggie in on that secret.

" Maggie?...What are you doing here?" asked Kara accusingly. Maggie turned away from a stunned Alex who was now peering around her at the sound of her sisters voice. Behind her was a slightly irritated Kara Danvers.

She lifted the to go cup of coffee in her hand, " I'm hooked, the coffee here is fantastic," I replied as I forced a quick smile. Kara stared at me and the coffee and nodded. She closed the distance between us immediately, placing herself right between Alex and I. As she turned back to me she slightly angled herself so I could only partly see Alex sitting behind her.

" Nice seeing you Maggie, I hope you keep yourself safe," said Kara genuinely as she started to sit down. I nodded and repeated to her what she had said to me. Now that Kara was sitting down, I could finally see Alex's face. She was staring at her sister, wide-eyed, looking slightly angry. I quickly glanced down at their food, avoiding Alex's eyes as I turned to leave. This time it wasn't exactly a friendly encounter with Kara Danvers but she didn't seem like the stand off-ish type. Based off her behaviour she had heard about last night.

Alex bit her lip as her sister thanked her for her food and coffee. "Thanks Alex, you-are-the-very-best-sister-ever!" said Kara with more emphasis than usually.

" Okay...what was that about?" asked Alex. It suddenly occurred to her that Kara had never seen her date before. All of Alex's boyfriends in university, Kara had never met. She didn't date that much in high school because Kara's first years were _an adjustment_. Kara, her alien little sister had never seen her get emotionally involved with _anyone_. Alex sighed, "Kara?..."

" What?" asked Kara sharply. Alex glanced at her little sister. She was angry eating.

" You are angry eating, its adorable and unnecessary. You don't have to act like this..." said Alex gently. She had to assure Kara that she was alright. That despite what Kara might think. She didn't need her protection. She was after all the older sister.

" Me!? I am not acting like anything..." replied Kara quickly.

" Kara-kara... stop for a second...heeeyyyy" said Alex gently grabbing Kara's hands, "I love you Kara..."

Kara finally looked up at her. Kara looked pissed right off. Alex just looked at her and waited for her sister to relax. Her frown slowly disappearing and her sister's expression slowly changed to a blank stair. She blinked.

" You-you really are okay?" asked Kara suddenly and gently. It was almost like a whisper, " I thought...we are having breakfast...we never have breakfast. I thought you were devastated."

Suddenly her sister's behaviour towards Maggie made sense, " No- no this is about Mom, she's coming in for the day..."

Realization hit Kara like a wall of bricks, she turned her head slightly and said, "OH." Alex laughed at her little sister. Although if she was being honest, she didn't feel to great about what happened either.

Ten minutes later...

The food they had ordered for their mom had arrived. Eliza had called and was looking for parking. The sister's had spent the last couple minutes talking back and forth, the pros and cons of Alex possibly still dating Maggie. They had both agreed that Maggie had moved away for a reason and Kate Kane was and is in Gotham.

" My girls!" squealed a voice from the door. Alex and Kara both spotted her, as she walked towards them. She closed the distance between them fast. Alex and Kara stood quickly as she reached them.

She missed them both dearly, Eliza barely saw either of her daughters, they barely called or even emailed. After Alex called her one evening, she decided that it couldn't go on like it already was. Her daughter needed her. She had called Eliza a couple days ago. Alex, her daughter was gay. Eliza wasn't the religious type, most scientists weren't but it was still a shock. Despite her openness towards the LGBTQ community, she still aware of her own heteronormativity. This had to change, Alex's self discovery was too important. She was at arms length already and if she didn't act quickly then Eliza's ignorance would further that gap. If things didn't change...

" Girls this is blah blah, she's a blah blah and she is new to National city. Blah blah is my friend's daughter, I mentioned that I was visiting my daughters a-and Alex you called... so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to help blah blah meet some new people in town," said Eliza quickly glancing between the new arrival and her. Alex groaned inwardly, only her mother would tell her it was an intimate family breakfast and turn it into a-a set up.

Alex glanced at her sister who was grinning brightly, she glanced at me and grinned even more. Kara was absolutely over the moon about this.

" Hi, Kara- Kara Danvers, its a pleasure to meet you!" replied Kara enthusiastically as she reached for the strangers hand. She glanced back at me expectantly. Well, I guess I didn't want to be rude.

" Hi, I'm Alex- Alex Danvers. It's a -a nice to meet you, " I replied as I reached for her hand. She smiled at me awkwardly, I had the feeling she was in the same boat I was. I didn't think this was her idea at all either. I sighed, parents...

30 minutes later

" See you later mom! I love you, " said Alex as she proceeded after me to give mom a hug. I waited till Alex collapsed in her chair before teasing her. I wish that Alex had shown interest in someone relevantly normal, but she hadn't.

" She was nice, are you going to call her?" asked Kara.

" No, probably not...why?" asked Alex.

" I don't know, she was cute..."replied Kara.

Alex laughed, "Kara... Did you just call a woman cute? or is this a really bad attempt at you in trying to have girl talk?"

" I am trying to talk to you about girls...sorry women...humans with female genitals, humans with a vagina...no... humans who sexually identify as liking other women talk. Wait we should talk. What do you identify as? What personal pronouns should I use?" asked Kara nervously. She was trying to be inclusive and accepting but so far all she proved to be was a bumbling idiot. Not that it mattered to Kara. Humans were weird about sexuality and gender, her and Jonn not so much.

" Thats the thing Kara...I don't know..." replied Alex after a couple seconds of thought, " I will go with lesbian for now and I identify as a girl, definitely, and umm she, Alex..or the best sister ever..."

Kara laughed, "Okay- okay, I get it...well Alex you never know..."

" Yes, Kara but I think if I identified as being trans or anything else then I would have brought it up with you or with mom," replied Alex, "I like women who have feeling for other women who have vaginas, I like... _vaginas kara"_ Alex said the last bit in a hushed voice but it had the same affect on Kara. She couldn't help herself. She grinned at her sisters comment.

" So Mon called this morning?"

" Yeah?...and how is our favourite Daxam-ian?"

" He is still resistant in his attitude towards humans, his job keeps him busy but he isn't that invested in it. He still agrees with Non and Astra. Humans are going to destroy the Earth...Why should I help them? You know all that jazz..."

" Give him time, I am sure he will change his mind. It can't be easy for him. If anyone would know, its you."

" I do, I see his point of view but I had you and mom. Clark had- has the Kents, he has no-one."

" Okay...so what are we going to do about that?" asked Alex.

" I don't think there's anything we can do?"

" Yeah, I guess you are right. We have enough on our table anyway..."

" Soo...about Maggie?"

" Drop it Kara, I told you my feelings on that already. I am not over thinking anything, I am going to go with the flow and let the bricks land where they may..."

" That is kinda dangerous Alex...Playing with bricks...you know for a human..."

" HaHa! Don't you have work to get to?"

" I could say the same to you" replied Kara as she picked up purse and jacket, "Bye Alex, I love you."

" I love you to Kara" replied Alex as she started to pack up.

 **NCPD Headquarters**

Maggie left Patty to process their latest NCPD guest, he now had the best cell in the house. One of the perks of working in National City was that Supergirl's presence brought in funds, that you wouldn't normally get in other city's across the country. They had special cells that were made to hold humans with special abilities, it was a perk that she wouldn't take for granted.

She was looking forward to lunch, she needed someone to talk to about Kate. In the short amount of time that Maggie had been in National City, Patty had proved to be a fantastic partner. He science background came in handy so many times today. Maggie had been tempted to use a science excuse to call Alex but decided not too and with Patty it was hard to make it a valid reason.

Maggie sat at her desk, she had volunteered to go get the coffees. Maggie chose to go Noonans in hope of seeing Alex like she had this morning but alas...

" Hey Mags... whats with the expression?" asked an interested Patty. She spotted the coffee's and didn't waste time, without smelling or checking to see if it was hot, she chugged it back.

" Kate called last night...when I was with Alex..."

" Oh!.. that sounds like it ended... bad" replied Patty as she sat down on Maggie's desk. Maggie had noticed Patty really liked to sit on her desk, not her own desk. Just Maggie's.

" Depends on how you define bad...I mean... Kate and I probably officially worked through all our crap. She wished me luck on finding someone else but Alex...she thinks that, well you know?"

" That you too were probably getting back together?" asked Patty as she picked up Maggie's coffee and proceeded to drink it too. Maggie didn't protest. She didn't want it anyway. She would rather talk about Alex and Kate...

" Yeah... but we are soo over and Kara showed up there before I could explain..."

" Wait!...at your date?"

" No, at Noonans this morning...well, yes at our date. That was not a date, I think," replied Maggie quickly, "Do you think Alex thought it was a date?"

" Wait -wait, so Kara showed up at your date and when you seen Alex at Noonan's at a different time? When was the other time?"

" This morning...when I wanted to explain and apologize"

" Is that where you just came from for this coffee?" asked Patty as she lifted the cup to her face. Her head tilted, " SOO you are stalking her favourite coffee joint now..."

" What?! No... they make fantastic coffee..." replied Maggie quickly.

" YOU ARE! You are a phase one stalker, what is phase two?"

" Patty stop, we are detectives. You don't joke about stalking..."

" Oh I am not joking...You have to get control of yourself...If you want to apologize or clear the air then just do it. Stop stalking and creeping. Just do it, that is the only thing that will make you feel better."

" So just call her and tell her I what? I want to explain its not what she thinks?"

" Yeah, come on. We are not in high school, we know what we are doing now. We are adults and we have adult conversations and we get shit done. Just walk up to her, tell how you feel, lay it all out there and own it. Sweep her off her feet!"

Maggie couldn't help but smile. Patty was full of life and visor. She was no longer sitting but was facing, her feet square with her shoulders. Patty had her "go kick ass face" on that she normally saved for reacting to a call.

" Okay! I will call her right now..."

Maggie heard the call start to dial...

" Hello?"

" Alex, its Maggie-Maggie Sawyer"

" Oh, Hey Maggie. Do you need a consult?"

" No, no I was calling to see if you had time to talk. Maybe we can grab a coffee. I wanted to explain about last night"

" You don't have to explain. I get it. I really do."

" I just want to tell you why myself, even if you do understand. I owe it to you to explain it, even if you understand it or not."

" Okay, how is tonight at 9? I should be done work by then but in our line of work you never know right? Noonan's okay?"

" Yeah, perfect. I will see you then."

" Okay, see you Maggie."

" See you... Alex."

 **Noonans**

Alex didn't dress up this time. She was wearing blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and her favourite black leather jacket. She could see Patty through the glass, she had already ordered them both coffee. She looked amazing again. Alex focused hard to not blatantly observe her, she focused on her mouth and face as she approached her. Nope, bad idea. She didn't want to stare at her mouth or her face, Alex focused her gaze to her eyes. Maggie had beautiful brown eyes that sparkled as she sat down. They watched her intently, as she moved. Alex couldn't help but notice as she stared back at her. She, Alex Danvers would look nowhere else except for Maggie's eyes. Not any lower than her nose or higher to her hair, or to the left or right to where her brown locks curled down and around her face.

Maggie began to explain that her and Kate were over. Alex could tell that it hurt Maggie, but she seemed at peace with it. The best part of looking Maggie in the eyes is that she could see the sincerity and the truth of all of Maggie's words. She wasn't being a detective tonight like she was at the bar. She was being Maggie. She was being honest and open. She continued by telling her why she moved, skipping the details of why her and Kate broke off their engagement. How she was ready and wanted something different, something better than what she had in Gotham. Alex figured that is why they broke up. Kate had a responsibility that probably prevented her, like Kara from really getting the best of both worlds. Alex watched her talk about National City, about Supergirl, about the different feel of the city. How she was inspired to be the best version of herself. Alex listened to her, and seen the change in the intensity that she stared back at her.

" I came here for a change Alex, and I found one. You are that change Alex. You are the reason I want to stay and be better..."

Alex didn't give her time to finish her sentence. She had Alex at National City, Alex reached for her face. She moved fast but gently cupped Maggie's face with her hands. She lightly brushed her lips against Maggie's. Maggie had stopped talking. Alex felt Maggie relax in her hands, her body shifting and her arms wrapping around her. Holding onto her back tightly. Alex felt Maggie's breathe on her face. She felt Maggie open her mouth, and move closer. Closing the last few inches between them. Alex loved the way Maggie smelt, her perfume, the way her hair brushed against her face as they kissed. Her soft gentle hands that wrapped around her body. Alex couldn't remember the last time she had been held like this. It was the first time Alex kissed someone shorter than herself. It was fantastic. It was amazing. It was infinite. It was arousing. It was eternal and loving.

Alex out of breathe. Tore herself away from Maggie, she didn't let her go. They both just stood, holding each other close. They didn't move.

" Have I told you how much I love Noonans?"


End file.
